Jackson Overland or Jack Frost, the Internet Phenomenon
by Nemesis dan Impyrean
Summary: Jackson Overland goes to Burgess High. He's a fairly quiet, if a somewhat mischievous, presence. Coincidentally, online videos are going viral, starring a young boy with white hair and blue eyes who sings. He's popular, but no one knows who he is. There's one clue - all the videos are always titled "[ insert song name here ] by Jack Frost". (Spoiler Warning: He Dies.)
1. Spirit in the Winter

**This song is from Dove Cameron's song, 'Genie in a Bottle' lyrics, but I messed with them a bit to make it more Jack Frost and the Guardians themed. It follows the same tune and all though, so listen to the song if you're interested. If you already have, then what do you think of 'Spirit in the Winter' - the title I dubbed this one? I did my best. Notice where I replaced 'honey' with 'bunny'? Bet you know who I'm referring to with that bit. *laughs* Enjoy.**

 ***Edit: I've been told 'Genie in a Bottle' is from Christina Aguilera originally - but I like Dove Cameron's version better. ;P**

* * *

 _I feel like I've been locked out tight_

 _For three centuries of lonely nights_

 _Waiting for someone to believe me_

 _Thinking you're good, sending kisses my way_

 _That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say_

 _Save me, save me_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa… my mind is saying let's go_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa… but my heart is saying NO_

 _If you wanna have me here_

 _Save me, there's a price to pay_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter_

 _You gotta find out the right way_

 _If you wanna have me here_

 _I can make your wish come true_

 _You gotta make a big impression_

 _'Cause I don't like what you do_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter, save me_

 _Gotta catch me the right way, bunny_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter, save me_

 _Come, come, come on and let me in_

 _The music's fading and the lights down low_

 _Just one more dance and then we're good to go_

 _Waiting for someone who gets me_

 _Heart is racing at the speed of light_

 _Let's go and have a little fun tonight_

 _Save me, save me_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa… my mind is saying let's go_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa… but my heart is saying NO_

 _If you wanna have me here_

 _Save me, there's a price to pay_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter_

 _You gotta find out the right way_

 _If you wanna have me here_

 _I can make your wish come true_

 _You gotta make a big impression_

 _'Cause I don't like what you do_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter, save me_

 _Gotta catch me the right way, bunny_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter, save me_

 _Come, come, come on and let me in_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa… my mind is saying let's go_

 _Oh whoa, whoa… but my heart is saying NO_

 _If you wanna have me here_

 _Save me, there's a price to pay_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter_

 _You gotta find out the right way_

 _If you wanna have me here_

 _I can make your wish come true_

 _You gotta make a big impression_

 _'Cause I don't like what you do_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter, save me_

 _Gotta catch me the right way, bunny_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter, save me_

 _Come, come, come on and let me in_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter, save me_

 _Gotta catch me the right way, bunny_

 _I'm a spirit in the winter, save me_

 _Come, come, come on and let me in_

As the song ended, the one singing it slowed, his dance coming to an end as well as he grinned at the screen, mischief playing in bright blue eyes. White hair settled from his earlier movements as he sang the last line to the song.

"I'm a spirit in the winter, save me."

* * *

"Ugh, they're playing that annoying song again," a boy complained, dropping into his seat. A grey, thick jacket nearly covered tattooed skin and nimble fingers. Green eyes vanished beneath eyelids as he lay his head on the desk.

"What is so bad?" his classmate beside him asked. Blue eyes crinkled with amusement. "At least is not terrible, no?"

"Nick," the boy groaned, "they've been playing that damn song in homeroom for three weeks straight! How can you tell me that does not annoy you?"

Nick smiled, shrugging his shoulders beneath his thick red fur coat. "Does not annoy me," he said promptly, "nor should it bother you, Aster. Besides, is alright, yes? Very good singer, newest popstar. What was name again?"

Aster mumbled something.

"It's Jack Frost," a clear voice said.

Both boys looked up to see a girl approaching them. She smiled, her earrings clinking as she sat beside them. They were gold feathers, while she wore a slim, mint green jacket. Her hair was brightly colored as well, various shades of green with a streak of yellow framing the side of her face.

"That's his stage name," she added.

Aster rolled his eyes. "Go figure. What parent would name their kid Jack Frost, Toothiana?"

She smiled. "He's really popular, Aster, don't laugh! Besides, there are stranger names that are on birth certificates."

A tap on the desk had the three turn towards the newest addition to their party - a short blonde boy with golden eyes, whose hair was incredibly unruly. Smiling, he held up his phone, the words [ like 'Bunny'mund? ] appearing across the screen.

Aster sighed. "Or Sanderson Man'snoozie'?" he retorted.

"Boys, boys," Nick intervened, "no need for harsh words, yes?"

"What's so bad about the song, anyway?"

Aster sat up, turning to glare at the boy who'd spoken. Brown hair and brown eyes, he smiled innocently as he waited for the Australian to reply. "It's annoying," Aster replied curtly. "Now go away, Overland."

His movements deliberate, Jackson Overland sat beside Aster, still grinning. "Don't be like that, Bunny!"

"Don't call me that," Aster nearly growled.

"How's kangaroo work for you, then?"

"Oi! That's even worse!"

"Then…" Jackson's face lit up, giving Aster an ominous feeling. "How about Easter Bunny?"

Aster barely restrained himself from tackling the boy.

Jackson noticed, and his grin grew. Still, instead of further angering Aster, he stood and waved. "Bye, then," he said, walking away.

"That little-!" Aster burst out.

"Pay him no mind," Toothiana told him. "He's just playing with you, Aster."

Sandy held up his phone. [ just ignore him ]

"Like I do!" Nick chuckled. He leaned forward. "So, the culture festival. We decide what to do, yes? No more of these Jack Frost complaints until we have decided."

Aster reluctantly agreed. "Fine. We were going to do a concert, right?"

"Yes!" Nick cheered. "However, we need main singer. Sandy and I do instruments, Aster and Toothiana are back-up vocals…"

"But we're one short," Toothiana finished. "Maybe we should do auditions?"

"The rest of the class don't want to do this," Aster grumbled. "That's why it was just us in the first place."

"We make mandatory, then!" Nick exclaimed.

They didn't notice the brown eyes that flickered slightly at this announcement, nor how Jackson's face turned thoughtful.

He shrugged. Maybe it'd be fun.


	2. Frozen to the Core

**This song is from Disney's Descendants movie, 'Rotten to the Core' lyrics, but I messed with them a bit to make it more Jack Frost and being 'abandoned' themed. It follows the same tune and all though, so listen to the song if you're interested. If you already have, then what do you think of 'Frozen to the Core' - the title I dubbed this one? I did my best. Although I was a bit lazier on this one than the previous... I'm sure you'll see what I'm referring to. *laughs* Enjoy.**

* * *

 _They said I'm evil_

 _They said I'm bad_

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _And that makes me glad_

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare?_

 _Won't take me home?_

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love!_

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _MISUNDERSTOOD!_

 _Mirror, mirror_

 _On the wall_

 _Am I the least one_

 _Of them all?_

 _Welcome to my winter world_

 _Winter world!_

 _I'm frozen to the core, core_

 _Frozen to the core_

 _I'm frozen to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next,_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm frozen to the core_

 _I'm frozen to the… core_

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _What, me?_

 _A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _So we're not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 _So I'm a misfit?_

 _Lower than dirt?_

 _You are too cruel!_

 _You made me hurt!_

 _The past is past?_

 _Forgive, forget?_

 _The truth is…_

 _YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!_

 _Mirror, mirror_

 _On the wall_

 _Am I the saddest_

 _Of them all?_

 _Welcome to my winter world_

 _Winter world!_

 _I'm frozen to the core, core_

 _Frozen to the core_

 _I'm frozen to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next,_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm frozen to the core_

 _I'm frozen to the... core_

 _I'm frozen to the core, core_

 _Frozen to the core_

 _I'm frozen to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next,_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm frozen to the core_

A pale hand was pressed against his stomach from the last line, indicating his 'core', the other extended in a sweeping gesture as he bowed, white hair flopping forward. Then the boy tossed his head back, grinning. Teeth flashed as his expression grew challenging, daring.

"I'm frozen to the core."

* * *

Aster looked skeptically at the poster he'd drawn. It looked alright…

But he kept noticing details he wanted to fix in one place and then another, and it was driving him crazy. He didn't want to use a computer program though, even though everyone told him to over and over.

No. E. Aster Bunnymund could do this himself.

A smudged spot caught his eye.

...Maybe.

He twitched slightly as outside the empty classroom, he could hear another accursed song of Frost's being played loudly.

Finally Aster sighed. He should just…

"What're you doing, kangaroo?"

Only one person called him that. That didn't mean Aster would let him get away with it. The boy turned angrily, green eyes meeting blue. "Would you stop calling me that? It's Aster! Aster!"

Jackson only shrugged, moving forward to looked at Aster's work.

"What is this?"

"Mandatory auditions for the culture festival," Aster said shortly.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you guys were kidding."

Aster shook his head, frowning. "Of course we weren't!" He glared. "Someone's gotta pick up the slack. Only, we're a person short."

"Huh." Jackson looked over the poster again. "Is that so…?"

If Aster didn't know the thoughtless troublemaker better, he'd say Jackson looked thoughtful.

Yeah, right. More likely scheming something.

"Want to skip the trouble and have me sing for you guys?"

Aster blinked. He looked up to see a grin on Jackson's face - only, it wasn't his usual cheeky one, but rather, genuine and… hopeful?

"Fine," Aster relented, "sing tomorrow, and maybe, if you're good, we'll let you."

" _Let_ me?" Jackson teased, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm letting _you_ listen to _me_." He laughed, walking away.

Aster wondered what Jackson meant by that. But what...?

He shook his head. Rolling up his poster, he set out to find his friends. Toothiana would probably be in the science classroom, while North and Sandy were still at lunch. He had something to tell them - though why he agreed, he didn't know.

Already, remembering Jackson's mischievous smile, he was regretting it.


	3. Winter Liar

**This song is from JubyPhonic's cover, 'WILDFIRE!' lyrics, but I messed with them a bit to make it more Jack Frost and the Man in the Moon themed. It follows the same tune and all though, so listen to the song if you're interested. If you already have, then what do you think of 'Winter Liar' - the title I dubbed this one? I did my best. Although it was a little hard this time, because of how the elements in the original and my version are complete opposites. *laughs* Enjoy.**

* * *

After Aster had explained to his friends the deal he and Jackson made, they decided to wait for the boy after school the next day. They even told Jackson the time.

So where in the (various things Aster shouldn't be saying) was he?!

"He's late!" he complained for what must have been the fifth time. Toothiana smiled at him as he began ranting. "Are we sure about this?" she asked, turning to Sandy and North.

"Has been decided!" North declared.

Sandy held up his phone. [ who knows, maybe he's good? ]

The door opened.

"Hey guys!" Jackson greeted them. He took in Aster, who was hitting the wall - not lightly, either. "Sorry I was late," Jackson said unexpectedly, "I just… had work to finish up."

"Is fine," Nick dismissed. "No trouble, I hope?"

Jackson shook his head, grinning crookedly. "No, not at all. Just a really long science essay I had to write…"

"What was it about?" Toothiana asked eagerly. They were all in the same grade, and were studying Biology that year. Jackson look up at her, amused.

"Same thing as you," he said.

She deflated slightly as she said, "Oh… the anatomy of the human body?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. I just finished up the mouth area."

"Aren't the teeth fascinating?" she asked, enthusiasm rekindled.

"Uh… yeah…" Jackson replied, seeming slightly alarmed. He turned to Sandy. "How's your day going?"

[ fine, thanks - what'll you sing? ]

Aster interrupted, "Sing something good, won't you?"

The brunette just laughed. "Sure - anything at all?"

"Yes, yes," Nick said, waving a hand. "Just make sure to do best, yeah?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. "I will, don't worry." He inhaled slightly, then started to sing.

* * *

 _It's below one hundred fahrenheit_

 _I can't tell if it's dark or if it's light_

 _It's unbelievably dark tonight_

 _I'm blinded by these chilling sights_

 _My lungs are failing from inhaling_

 _All the water from this circle_

 _Of the hate and the lies_

 _Moon, how dare you_

 _It's unfair you_

 _Deny, reject and_

 _Close your eyes_

 _You think by now_

 _That I would be told_

 _Not to play with ice_

 _If I don't wanna get cold_

 _But I'm incapable of being nice_

 _And your veins are full of ice_

 _You're such a liar, liar_

 _I'm dancing on a winter wire_

 _I am immune - WINTER LIAR_

 _Because of you - WINTER LIAR_

 _I'm frostbite proof - WINTER LIAR_

 _Because of you - WINTER LIAR_

 _One look at your face_

 _Brings down the human race_

 _To their knees, to their knees_

 _Begging please, spare mercy_

 _Then there's somebody_

 _As cold and lost as me_

 _On their knees, on their knees_

 _Begging "more snowfall please"_

 _My lungs are failing from inhaling_

 _All the water from this circle_

 _Of the hate and the lies_

 _Moon, how dare you_

 _It's unfair you_

 _Deny, reject and_

 _Close your eyes_

 _You think by now_

 _That I would be told_

 _Not to play with ice_

 _If I don't wanna get cold_

 _But I'm incapable of being nice_

 _And your veins are full of ice_

 _You're such a liar, liar_

 _I'm dancing on a winter wire_

 _I am immune - WINTER LIAR_

 _Because of you - WINTER LIAR_

 _I'm frostbite proof - WINTER LIAR_

 _Because of you - WINTER LIAR_

 _Pull away and watch it freeze_

 _You cover it in ice_

 _But I'm the one that you blame_

 _Chill the ice and watch me freeze_

 _'Cause you have stilled me, chilled me_

 _Down to the bones in me_

 _Pull away and watch it freeze_

 _I'll cover it in ice_

 _Since it's this game that you play_

 _Just lie there on the mire_

 _And I'll be on the wire, shine brighter_

 _You're just a liar_

 _You think by now_

 _That I would be told_

 _Not to play with ice_

 _If I don't wanna get cold_

 _But I'm incapable of being nice_

 _And your veins are full of ice_

 _You're such a liar, liar_

 _I'm dancing on a winter wire_

 _I am immune - WINTER LIAR_

 _Because of you - WINTER LIAR_

 _I'm frostbite proof - WINTER LIAR_

 _Because of you - WINTER LIAR_

 _You think by now_

 _That I would be told_

 _Not to play with ice_

 _If I don't wanna get cold_

 _But I'm incapable of being nice_

 _And your veins are full of ice_

 _You're such a liar, liar_

 _I'm dancing on a winter wire_

 _I am immune - WINTER LIAR_

 _Because of you - WINTER LIAR_

 _I'm frostbite proof - WINTER LIAR_

 _Because of you - WINTER LIAR_

 _Winter liar!_

 _Winter liar!_

He cried out the once more, "Winter liar," before stopping. His grin, which had lasted throughout the whole song, grew a little more as he placed a hand softly against his chest.

"Winter liar."


	4. Ignorance

**This song is from Paramore's 'Ignorance' lyrics, but I messed with them ever so slightly to make it more Jack Frost themed. It follows the same tune and all though, so listen to the song if you're interested. If you already have, then what do you think of it? I didn't do much, because I thought it was pretty good on it's own for poor Jack - he's been ignored for so long. *laughs* Enjoy. Next time I'll do more editing - Ignorance wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be to edit, but I'm too lazy to change it by now.**

* * *

Toothiana was the first to move.

"That was amazing!" she squealed, tackling Jackson. He barely stood his ground as she threw her arms around him, heedless of how close they were to tumbling to the floor.

Nick laughed. "Wonderful!" he praised Jackson, raising an open bottle. Before he could drink it, though, Aster swiped it away. "You're not toasting Jackson in school," he scolded, recapping it.

"But it wonderful whiskey!" Nick pouted.

Sandy and Jackson studiously ignored Nick's drinking habits. Instead, Sandy held up his phone. [ you have a great voice. it sounds familiar, though? ]

Jackson laughed. "Familiar?" he teased. "Maybe I sound like some famous person!"

"As if," Aster said, having hidden the… substance. Nick was scuffling around trying to find it as Aster continued, "But I'll admit… you've got a good voice. So you'll be the main singer for the culture festival."

Toothiana seemed worried. "But wait, we should give others a chance…"

[ no one wants to do this ] Sandy pointed out.

"Oh," she said softly. "Right."

"It's alright," Jackson told her. "We'll have fun!"

She smiled, but before she could reply the room was shattered by a loud, "NICK, DON'T DRINK IN SCHOOL!"

The three looked at each other and laughed.

"We have a song for you to sing," Toothiana said, smiling. She held out a paper. "Well, several songs. The culture festival lasts all day, after all."

Jackson took the paper from her, glancing it over critically. Finally he said, "I have some songs I'd like to sing. Can we do those, instead?"

Sandy held his phone up. [ we're singing/playing too ]

He received a nod. "Yes, I can get those parts written down by tonight. What do you say?"

Sandy frowned, thinking it over. [ you can write down instrumental pieces? ]

Jackson tilted his head. "Of course I can. After all, I do all those music vi - er, music lessons at home. I guess I've never told you about them, huh?"

Sandy hadn't missed Jackson's slip but let it go, nodding.

Toothiana, on the other hand, was completely oblivious. "You take music lessons?" she asked excitedly. Jackson and Toothiana went off on that tangent, discussing various instruments.

Meanwhile, Aster had managed to wrest the drink from Nick, but not before the latter had taken a large swig. Thoroughly drunk already, Nick stumbled over to Sandy.

"Jackson is _khoroshiy pevets, da_? _Otlichno_ , very good." Sandy quietly sighed, looking it up on his phone. When drunk, Nick's accent was worse than usual. Finally Sandy showed his phone to the cross-eyed Nick.

[ khoroshiy pevets, da? = good singer, yes? & otlichno = very good ]

"Yes," Nick proclaimed, swaying. "Is what I said!" He promptly face-planted into the ground, ignored by everyone else.

Sandy shook his head, struggling to lift the boy's not-at-all-diminutive figure.

"Here, let me help," Jackson offered, lifting Nick much more easily. "I can help carry him - where does he live?"

"We all live close together, and nearby," Toothiana told him. "If you don't mind…" She eyed the way Jackson was holding Nick effortlessly - a feat none of them but Aster could accomplish, but the Australian was encumbered with his own bag and Nick's at the moment.

Nick's bag was huge - almost like a sack.

"I can do it," Jackson said confidently, grinning. As the group made their way out of the school, he started humming, murmuring song lyrics aloud.

Just like Jackson's previous song, they didn't recognize it, even though it was vaguely familiar.

* * *

 _If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

 _Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

 _It's a circle, a mean cycle_

 _I can't play with you anymore_

 _Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

 _What's my offense this time?_

 _You're not a judge but if you've already judged me_

 _And sentenced me to another life_

 _Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

 _I don't wanna feel your pain_

 _When you swear it's all my fault_

 _Cause you know we're not the same_

 _Hey_

 _We're not the same_

 _No_

 _Oh, we're not the same_

 _Yeah but you always stick together_

 _You wrote your names in blood_

 _Hey_

 _But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

 _It's good, it's good_

 _Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, guys_

 _I guess I'll go_

 _I best be on my way out_

 _You treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, guys_

 _I guess I'll go_

 _I best be on my way out_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _And this is the best thing that could have happened_

 _Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

 _It's not rescue, no, and it's not capture_

 _I'm just a person, but you won't see that_

 _The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

 _They won't get you anywhere_

 _I'm not the same kid from your memory_

 _Well, now I can fend for myself_

 _Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

 _I don't wanna feel your pain_

 _When you swear it's all my fault_

 _Cause you know we're not the same_

 _Hey_

 _We're not the same_

 _Hey_

 _Oh, we're not the same_

 _Yeah, you always stick together_

 _You wrote your names in blood_

 _But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

 _It's good, it's good_

 _Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, guys_

 _I guess I'll go_

 _I best be on my way out_

 _You treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, guys_

 _I guess I'll go_

 _I best be on my way out_

 _Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, guys_

 _I guess I'll go_

 _I best be on my way out_

 _You treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, guys_

 _I guess I'll go_

 _I best be on my way out_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend,_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend._

 _Ignorance is your new best friend,_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend._

 _Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, guys_

 _I guess I'll go_

 _I best be on my way out_

 _You treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, guys_

 _I guess I'll go_

 _I best be on my way out_


	5. Drowned

**This song is from Thousand Foot Krutch's 'Down' lyrics, but I messed with them a bit to make it more Jack Frost themed. It follows the same tune and all though, so listen to the song if you're interested. If you already have, then what do you think of 'Drowned' - the title I dubbed this one? I changed quite a bit, but I'm fairly certain the syllables and tune match the original pretty well, if it's sung right. *laughs* Enjoy. And, you know, maybe I should have made their reaction more startled... but it's fine, it's fine.**

* * *

Blue eyes were dull with exhaustion as they stared, vision blurring. The lines and letters ran together, and it kept getting harder to open his eyes every time he blinked.

But he was almost done.

Just a few more lines… and… th…

* * *

"Jackson's late today," Toothiana noticed as homeroom began.

Aster snorted. "He's probably skipping, that troublemaker." Rolling his eyes, he almost didn't notice Sandy holding up his phone.

[ he's never done that - overslept/sick? ]

"Hope he's not sick," Toothiana fretted, frowning. "That'd be terrible… expecially since the culture festival is in a few days!"

"He's here," Nick said unexpectedly. They all looked up to see the boy stumble in, apologizing hastily to the teacher as he took his seat.

Jackson slumped over his desk.

As the teacher continued calling out roll call, Aster leaned over and hissed, "Oi, you got the papers written? Festival's in a few days!"

Jackson mumbled something.

"What?"

"I have them in my bag…" he said, turning over so that his voice wasn't muffled by his arm.

Aster pulled back and looked Jackson over. "Mate, you alright? You don't sound so good…" He eyed Jackson's unnatural pale complexion, only noticing it now that he paid attention. Actually, the boy's hair looked odd too, somehow…

"I'm fine," Jackson slurred, his eyelids flickering.

Aster shook his head, but let it go.

"How is he?" Toothiana asked.

Aster shrugged. "Tired, but I guess the papers are done."

* * *

"I…" Jackson yawned, then continued, "I got your parts written out…"

Blinking hard, he handed them the papers, which they divided among themselves. "This is good," Aster admitted.

Sandy frowned before walking up to Jackson. [ are you okay? ]

It took Jackson a moment to focus enough to read the phone. "Yeah," he said finally. He yawned again, shaking his head slightly afterwards.

[ stay up all night working on music docs? ]

"...Maybe," Jackson muttered, swaying slightly. He sat down, yawning as he did so. "But I'm fine now, let's practice a little."

"Some of these seem too hard for a half-asleep guy like you," Aster commented.

"I'm… fine."

Jackson yawned.

[ are not ]

"Am too."

"Mate, just sleep. We'll practice while and after you sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Jackson," Toothiana said gently, "we need some time to study these anyway. Please?"

He looked at her for a moment before lying down on the floor, using his bag as a pillow.

They started looking over the documents, some of them printed and others written in a careful hand. It was all very detailed and somehow interesting.

So it was when Jackson's phone started playing the voice mail that none of them were expecting it.

And unfortunately for Jackson, he slept right through it.

"Hey, Jackson," a voice said, "How's your next song coming along? I know you're busy with some culture festival, so if you need help or anything… Well, let me know, alright? I'd always be glad to help."

A laugh.

"Can't have your popularity as Jack Frost die down yet, right?"

A click, then silence.

Four pairs of eyes stared at the incriminating phone.

"He's that annoying singer?!" Aster burst out. Toothiana darted over to him, covering his mouth. "Sh!" she hissed, indicating the still-sleeping boy.

They froze as the voice mail activated again. Then came the same voice, "Oh, that's right - here's the recording from your last song. Let me know if you like it - if so, I'll work on the video. I think I have enough clips to start working on that already."

Sound filtered through the phone, unmistakably Jackson's voice as it played.

* * *

 _I don't want to maintain this pain, brush it off_

 _You always play the blame game, no shame, had enough_

 _I don't want to maintain this pain, brush it off!_

 _You always play the blame game, no shame, had enough!_

 _When I, was born you'd always pester_

 _Blame it on Moon when I'm under pressure while the rest of them all detest me_

 _Gotta lose and feel like I am lesser - MOON - throw away all the rules_

 _Had enough gonna have to shake this room, break through the walls and ice of my tomb_

 _You're gonna have to face the way I move_

 _People used to tell me that I'm on my own_

 _They said I'd be ruined to the core, stripped down to the bone_

 _'Cause there's a million other people who could last this long_

 _I said "Well, thanks for the push" 'cause you all were wrong_

 _Let's go_

 _You wanna try to take me under_

 _I'll never drown 'til I'm six feet under_

 _Gonna crash through and pillage and plunder_

 _You can't break me_

 _You'll never take me down_

 _Your woes and shots thrown that never goes in_

 _And the poison PUSH 'til your time is chosen_

 _Bruises and sores - I wanted to push her off; they wrapped me in cloth_

 _I grabbed my staff and traveled far - smash it_

 _Back in town I was a hazard 'cause I never saw the ice, man, I just looked past it_

 _A passion that burned like frostbite of a blizzard_

 _Did my best to do this, stay true and active_

 _Shake this place in_

 _People used to tell me that I'm on my own_

 _They said I'd be ruined to the core, stripped down to the bone_

 _'Cause there's a million other people who could last this long_

 _I said "Well, thanks for the push" 'cause you all were wrong_

 _Let's go_

 _You wanna try to take me under_

 _I'll never drown 'til I'm six feet under_

 _Gonna crash through and pillage and plunder_

 _You can't break me_

 _You'll never take me down_

 _If you wanna rise up start with me - if you wanna stand up here's one for free_

 _If you wanna rise up start with me - if you wanna stand up here's one for free_

 _If you wanna rise up start with me - if you wanna stand up here's one for free_

 _Feel the movement, feel the pressure_

 _If you wanna rise up start with me_

 _If you wanna stand up here's one for free_

 _Feel the movement, feel the pressure_

 _Feel the movement, feel the pressure_

 _You wanna try to take me under_

 _I'll never drown 'til I'm six feet under_

 _Gonna crash through and pillage and plunder_

 _You can't break me_

 _You'll never take me down_

 _You wanna try to take me under_

 _I'll never drown 'til I'm six feet under_

 _Gonna crash through and pillage and plunder_

 _You can't break me_

 _You'll never take me down_

* * *

A laugh.

"Personally, I think it's great so far." Then a click.

Sandy waved his phone urgently. [ his voice sounds familiar plays all the time popular! ]

Aster growled, pulling away from Toothiana. "Yeah, so what? He's annoying!"

"You say he's good, no? Earlier," Nick pointed out.

Aster rolled his eyes. "Before I found out he was some idiot aiming for fame. What'd he use, white hair dye and blue contacts?"

"Brown for both, actually."

The four turned to see Jackson awake. He was frowning, scrolling through the messages on his phone.

"Brown?" Aster said skeptically. "Don't tell those crazy colors are actually natural…"

Jackson looked up, then smiled. "That's none of your business."

Aster sputtered angrily while Toothiana asked, "So… will you still sing for us for the culture festival?"

"Of course." Jackson looked back at his phone.

Sandy held up his. [ thank you ]

"No problem." Jackson stood, sighing. "Just, please don't barrage me with questions about Jack Frost, alright?" He looked around at all of them. His tone turned business-like. "So, Sandy and Nick are doing instruments, and Aster and Toothiana are back-up vocalists, right?"

They nodded.

He grinned. "Cool. We only have a few days, so let's have fun with this!"


	6. Set It Right

**So this time, there are two songs! As well as the start of an actual plot near the end. *laughs awkwardly* So the first come from Imagine Dragon's 'Warriors'. I dubbed my version 'Defenders'. The second comes from Natalia Kills - and her song, 'Wonderland'. My version of that one, I dubbed 'Set It Right'. I messed with both lyrics, and did my best. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _As a child, I would wait_

 _And watch from far away_

 _But I always knew that they'd be the ones_

 _To work while I would play_

 _And you, you lay_

 _Awake at night and scheme_

 _Of all the things that you would change_

 _Tearing down my dream!_

 _Here they are, don't turn away now_

 _They are the defenders that tore it down!_

 _Here they are, don't turn away now_

 _They are the defenders that tore it down_

 _To dust_

 _The time would come, when I'd have to rise_

 _Above the best and prove myself_

 _My spirit slowly dies_

 _Farewell, you've gone_

 _To take your throne up high_

 _Won't weep for you_

 _Will not see through_

 _The labor of your love_

 _Here they are, don't turn away now_

 _They are the defenders that tore it down!_

 _Here they are, don't turn away now_

 _They are the defenders that tore it down_

 _To dust_

 _Here they are, don't turn away now_

 _They are the defenders that tore it down!_

 _Here they are, don't turn away now_

 _They are the defenders that tore it down_

He paused, breathing heavily, his face still contorted with sorrow and anger from the song. His next words were a whisper within a sigh.

"To dust."

* * *

"Another one of your songs, eh?" Aster commented, sitting beside Jackson. He felt satisfaction at how Jackson shot him a dirty look.

"I don't know what you mean," the boy replied coolly. He looked away, studiously ignoring the fact the Jack Frost video was being replayed, this time on a speaker someone brought in.

Toothiana sighed as she pulled Aster away. "Don't antagonize our lead singer!" she scolded.

"What?" Aster said defensively. "He's always irritating me, can't I do the same?"

"No!"

He groaned. "Ugh."

Sandy ignored both of them and went up to Jackson. [ nick's sick from hangover so just us four today ]

"Right," Jackson replied, nodding. "At least we can work around one less instrument." He grinned, but Sandy blinked, notcing something.

[ u look rly pale ]

Jackson pulled away. "Really?" He shrugged. "Oh well."

Sandy frowned. Ignoring his friends arguing in the background, he leaned forward, studying Jackson. He noticed how red and watery Jackson's eyes were.

[ u were TT_TT ]

Jackson looked away. "Was not."

[ was 2 ]

"Was not."

[ y? ]

"I didn't!"

[ plse ]

Jackson hesitated. "Later," he said finally.

Sandy wasn't satisfied, but he tucked his phone away as the bell rang. [ here's my phone no. if u don't want to talk about it w/ the others ]

Jackson grinned lopsidedly. "Thanks."

* * *

"Where is he?" Aster complained. "He should've been here by now!"

Sandy and Toothiana looked at him. [ be nice ] Sandy scolded.

Aster rolled his eyes.

Then Sandy got a text message. He looked at it, then held his phone up to the others. [ he had to go ]

"Do what?" Aster demanded.

Sandy shrugged. [ he was crying earlier ] He glared at Aster. [ i bet he didn't want to deal w/ u ]

Toothiana suggested, "Maybe we should visit him."

[ we don't know where he lives ]

"We should leave, then. We can't really practice without the lead singer."

Aster grumbled as he followed the others out of the room.

* * *

Jack Frost smiled at the screen.

"This is my last song, guys," he said, shrugging. "So… enjoy."

He inhaled, beginning to dance.

 _I'm not St. North but I do my best to be good_

 _I'm not a kangaroo but I think I'm fun all the same_

 _Don't need your sympathy, I'm not a child anymore_

 _I don't need this Oath so guys just go away and leave me_

 _You'll be the priest and I'll be the killer, killer_

 _Who needs the truth when you seem to do fine without it?_

 _I want you gone but I want it more_

 _That tantalizing thing you've offered me tonight, I do_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales_

 _But I believe you are lying_

 _Find a way to set it right_

 _Find a way, find a way_

 _Find a way to set it right_

 _Find a way, find a way_

 _Find a way to set it right_

 _Find a way, find a way_

 _Find a way to set it right, set it right, set it right_

 _When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night_

 _Memories of mine only make you close your eyes_

 _Won't let you in my tower_

 _Won't show my magic powers_

 _I'm not afraid to face a little danger, danger_

 _You want the love, the money and the perfect ending_

 _That's all you want, I know, so stop pretending_

 _I want to show you how cruel you've been forever_

 _If you ignore me I'll create a winter disaster_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales_

 _But I believe you are lying_

 _Find a way to set it right_

 _Find a way, find a way_

 _Find a way to set it right_

 _Find a way, find a way_

 _Find a way to set it right_

 _Find a way, find a way_

 _Find a way to set it right, set it right, set it right, set it right!_

 _I believe in you and me_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales_

 _But I believe you are lying_

 _Find a way to set it right_

 _Find a way, find a way_

 _Find a way to set it right_

 _Find a way, find a way_

 _Find a way to set it right_

 _Find a way, find a way_

 _Find a way to set it right, set it right, set it right_

Jack Frost exhaled, looking down at the ground. Then he bowed deeply, before looking back up, a crooked grin on his face. "Well… bye, folks." He winked before the screen went dark.

* * *

"You're going to die," he said flatly, looking at the boy on the couch.

"I know."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Thought not."

"Just wish…"

An eyebrow raised. "Wish? You have regrets? I thought you damned this world to oblivion."

He got a smile in response. "Not anymore, I guess."

"What caused this?"

"Not what… who."

"Them? Really?"

"Yep."


	7. Jack Frost

**This song is from SJ Tucker's 'Cheshire Cat' lyrics. This version I titled 'Jack Frost' - and what do you think? Again, I did my best, but the chapter overall is shorter than before... *sighs* Warning: I'm thinking of killing off Jackson. If I do, I'll probably either a) do a sequel where Jack Frost lives with amnesia, and the Guardians will find him eventually, or b) use a song like 'If I Die Young' to wrap up the story. Oh... Now I wanna do both.**

* * *

Jackson looked down at the lyrics.

One more day.

That's all he needed.

Sighing, he set it aside and started working on the next paper.

* * *

"Morning!" Jackson said cheerfully, walking in.

His classmates stared at him as he made his way over to Aster, Toothiana, and Sandy. "You…" Toothiana managed.

[ r Jack Frost? ] Sandy finished for her.

"Yep!" Jackson said, grinning. "Thought it'd draw more attention to our concert. Nick still sick?"

"Yeah," Aster told him.

"Well, we can work around one instrument. Let's go!"

* * *

 _I grew up seeing things a little differently, appearing_

 _Disappearing, hardly innocent, nor tied down to the ground_

 _I learned to roll and tumble with the punches_

 _Glory in my scars and cuts_

 _Walked by invisible and never make a sound_

 _But heavy is the duty always hidden_

 _Tender is the heart you never see_

 _Hard and fast shines the grin that I flash_

 _But there's a vulnerable spot or two on me_

 _Maybe any place outside of loneliness_

 _Is not for me, my friend_

 _If I leave my grin behind, remind me_

 _That we're all friends here and it's okay_

 _Sun up, sun down the shadows hide me down in_

 _Burgess here, darkness near, nobody knows the way_

 _But if you find it in your dreams, you can_

 _Find it at your day job somewhere 'round the ice_

 _Take the path to left or right with just your gut to guide you_

 _The story is not for anyone else to tell_

 _Go down the rabbit hole and out the other side_

 _You can't go home in the middle of the magic reindeer ride_

 _You gotta greet the dreams before the fairies of the tooth_

 _You can't forsake the journey for the safety of your room_

 _Until you learn your lesson well_

 _I have learned to see and hear everybody loud and clear_

 _But the truth comes out in riddles that are_

 _Safe enough to share_

 _That's how it is in songs, you see and ice always looked good on me_

 _Whether or not I'm really there - smile hangs in the air_

 _But heavy is the burden of the wise ones_

 _When no one understands a word they say_

 _The Boogeyman never bothered anyone_

 _But nobody believes him to this day_

 _And why should they?_

 _If I leave my grin behind, remind me_

 _That we're all friends here and it's okay_

 _Sun up, sun down the shadows find me out in_

 _Burgess here, darkness near, nobody knows the way_

 _But if you find it in your dreams, you can_

 _Find it at your day job somewhere 'round the ice_

 _Take the path to left or right with just your gut to guide you_

 _The story is not for anyone else to tell_

 _Go down the rabbit hole and out the other side_

 _You can't go home in the middle of the magic reindeer ride_

 _You gotta greet the dreams before the fairies of the tooth_

 _You can't forsake the journey for the safety of your room_

 _Until you learn your lesson well_

 _Is it the smirks or sorrow you see?_

 _Was it snow or blizzards, bunny, led you here to me?_

 _Look here, you know better than to trust a thought of yours!_

 _What have we learned_

 _The world is never as fun as it could be_

 _If I leave my grin behind, remind me_

 _We're all friends here and it's okay!_

Jack Frost stopped, breathing hard as he grinned at the audience. They'd gathered quite a crowd in the few minutes of the first song alone! They were gonna have fun!

"Did you guys like that?" he called out, smiling wider. "We will have a one minute break before we come back for more! Be ready, people!"

He knew his temporary band mates behind him were staring. They thought he was quiet, mischievous Jackson Overland - not excited and loud Jack Frost.

Well, too bad for them. This was his last day, and he was going all out.

* * *

Jack drank the water gratefully.

"You're great out there!" Toothiana exclaimed.

Beside her, Sandy held up his phone. [ ur rhythm was off last song - u ok? ]

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm fine!"

"Break's over," Aster announced, getting up and walking out.

Jack glanced at the others. "What's up with him?"

[ irritated ] Sandy told him. [ u r also different & ur make-up strange… 2 him ]

"Make-up?" Jack said, confused.

Then he understood. "Oh, I told you guys, this isn't make-up."

He winked. "This is who I really am."

His phone vibrated. "Are you getting that?" Toothiana asked.

Jack grinned.

"No."


	8. Cruel Cold

**So... I got lazy. And so... I basically just killed him off. Anyone who's mad at me, sorry! If you review/PM me and suggest a better storyline, I'll listen. And now for the songs! The first one is from the first four lines of 'If I Die Young' lyrics from The Band Perry. I only like these lines, that's why. No title for this version. And the second is from the 'Cruel Clocks' cover by JubyPhonic. I did my best, and titled this version 'Cruel Cold'.**

* * *

 _I have died young, buried down with Satan_

 _Laid down on a lake that's frozen_

 _Drown me in a river at dusk_

 _Send me away with the shell of my soul's husk_

Jack gasped slightly, breathing hard. He couldn't concentrate… couldn't…

He gritted his teeth, launching into the next line.

This was nothing. Just one more day was all he needed, and then he could sleep.

* * *

[ u r not fine ]

Jack blinked at the words swimming before him. "I'm fine," he argued.

Sandy glared at him. [ if u need a longer break then ask ]

"I'm fine," Jack insisted. Around them, no one else noticed their conversation, too busy doing other things.

[ ur breathing hard ]

Jack immediately tried to hold his breath, but became too light-headed too quickly. "Am not."

[ r 2 ]

"Look," Jack began, but then he started coughing. When it passed he continued, "I'm fine, alright? I just… don't have a lot of stamina."

[ i find that hard 2 believe ]

Jack chuckled at that. "Seriously, you worry too much!"

As he walked away, Sandy couldn't help wondering if maybe he wasn't worrying enough.

The next day, after the culture festival, Toothiana had broke down in homeroom.

When they asked why, she showed them her phone.

A news article saying 'Boy Died Due To Failed Surgery' with Jackson's face on the screen.

Aster wanted to tell her that they'd barely known him. That he'd only interacted with them at the end, and that they had no reason to grieve.

But at the same time, he felt guilty.

He hadn't treated Jackson well.

He didn't care about the boy at all.

He let her cry, not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Hey guys." A short girl smiles at the screen, her brown hair and eyes flashing with cheer. "I know I'm cool-looking like those popular people… Jack Frost for instance."

She rolls her eyes. "Give me a chance, will you? I promise…" She stared fiercely at the watcher. "I will sing until you hear me, brother."

 _Sounds reverberate; smash through air and space_

 _Full of fragments bathed in black and white_

 _Tears from up above rain down to the ground,_

 _I tread on them; they seem to laugh at me_

 _My broken door frame usually creaks_

 _But somehow now, the sound has disappeared into silence_

 _A stream of light is melting the ice upon the lake_

 _And so it starts to break and crumble away_

 _I have no tears left to shed, as much as I cry out_

 _So I scream, with the voice I thought I'd lost_

 _Hey_

 _I remember, in the past, your everlasting smile_

 _As you patiently taught me everything I would need in life_

 _Like the happy things, and all the things that would bring me sorrow_

 _And_

 _The fact that you would die_

 _Please, just tell me why_

 _Why has your time halted in it's tracks, before I'm ready?_

 _I cannot comprehend this; this strange and agonizing_

 _Pain I feel piercing into my heart._

 _A mirage, fantasy, is all that it would ever be_

 _But I still let myself believe_

 _Hey_

 _I remember in the past, that day you smiled at me_

 _And held me in a close embrace between your arms, so tenderly_

 _Even in your cold, unfeeling body, with no blood flowing through_

 _I hoped you felt the warmth exuding from me_

 _But by the time I came to realize what happened next_

 _You were already frozen like the lake you fell beneath_

 _So in my frustration I stopped the world instead_

 _Beneath a layer of ice_

 _But the truth, that I knew deep down; painfully clear to see_

 _That the world could never stop turning_

 _Hey_

 _I remember, in the past, your everlasting smile_

 _I'll keep that smile for days to come, and remember all those times_

 _All the happy times, and all the times that had brought me sorrow, and_

 _Somehow I'm still alive myself, in your place_

 _I can't contain the happiness I feel, but not sure why_

 _These drops trickling down from my eyes are they 'tears' I'm meant to cry?_

 _Then I feel, on the other side of this vast, eternal sky_

 _In time, we'll meet again_

The man paused the video, sighing. "She won't believe it," he murmured.

Silvery-gold eyes closed in sorrow.

"At least he had fun… his last day alive."


	9. How to Be a Good Faker

**Hey! So, I know this series was marked 'complete' - and believe me, I meant for it to stay that way - but I had this really good idea for Jack Frost themed song. So... If you weren't clued in by the title, the song is called "How to Be a Good Faker" based off of Marina and the Diamonds song, "How to Be a Heartbreaker". Hope you enjoy, and if you haven't guessed who the little brunette girl we have here is... She's Jack's sister! Also, the guy with silvery-golden eyes was Pitch - who was Jack's doctor. And confident. He's on good terms with the Overland siblings, really. Just has a cynical view of the world. So did Jack, now that I think about it... or maybe not. I dunno. All the backstories are yours to figure out. I really just wanted to post this song.**

* * *

She stared at the screen, tears long dried on her face.

"Why...?" she muttered brokenly, unseeing eyes gazing at the ceiling. "Why did he have to die?!"

A slender hand placed a tablet before her. Brown eyes blinked in surprise, before she twisted, looking up at the man standing above her. He said sadly, "He recorded one last song... for you."

She snatched it, hitting the play button forcefully.

* * *

 _Rule number one, is look like you're having fun_

 _But darling when they're done, try not to be the first to run_

 _Rule number two, play the game 'til they're through_

 _Don't be the one to lose_

 _So le-let me tell you_

 _This is how to be a good faker_

 _No one likes to be in danger_

 _So just remain a grinning stranger_

 _A savior that'll be standing strong straight through_

 _How to be a good faker_

 _No one looks quite at the danger_

 _So just remain a grinning stranger_

 _A savior that'll be standing strong straight through_

 _And that's all you can do_

 _Really nothing left for you_

 _Rule number three, show them a bit of cheek_

 _But don't brush off your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_

 _Rule number four, don't just hand them the cure_

 _Leave them hanging for more just so they don't slam the door, door_

 _This is how to be a good faker_

 _No one likes to be in danger_

 _So just remain a grinning stranger_

 _A savior that'll be standing strong straight through_

 _How to be a good faker_

 _No one looks quite at the danger_

 _So just remain a grinning stranger_

 _A savior that'll be standing strong straight through_

 _And that's all you can do_

 _Really nothing left for you_

 _Sis, we do whatever it will take_

 _'Cause we don't want... we don't want our hearts to break in two_

 _So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing_

 _This game we pla-ay_

 _This is how to be a good faker_

 _No one likes to be in danger_

 _So just remain a grinning stranger_

 _A savior that'll be standing strong straight through_

 _How to be a good faker_

 _No one looks quite at the danger_

 _So just remain a grinning stranger_

 _A savior that'll be standing strong straight through_

 _And that's all you can do_

 _There's nothing left for you_

* * *

She started crying again as the video ended. Frozen on the screen was a boy mid-bow, ruffled hair dancing over playful eyes. Even though his exhaustion was clear to see, the mixture of sadness and laughter in those brown eyes had brought her to tears.

"His last lesson," the man murmured.

"I'm going to post this online," the girl said firmly, once her tears abated. "The world needs to learn this lesson." She scowled. "Making him be..." she glanced at the screen, "...a good faker."


End file.
